Sir Thursday
Summary Sir Thursday is one of the Seven Trustees, the Morrow Days, and the titular antagonist of the fourth book of the Keys to the Kingdom series. Along with the other Trustees, 10,000 years ago he broke the Will of the Architect into seven parts and bound Part Four to his Key so he could keep watch over it. However, this binding was apparently insecure, and if given the chance, Part Four would escape. Sir Thursday had to constantly maintain vigilance against the Will's escape, and for 10,000 years he was unable to rest. This caused him to become extremely irritable and eventually prone to momentary fits of berserker rage. Sir Thursday was defeated when he was eventually made so angry that he lost control over the binding imprisoning the Will, and it managed to escape and remove his Key from him. He was later assassinated by Dame Primus. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, at least 4-B, likely far higher with the Fourth Key Name: Sir Thursday Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Superior Denizen, Trustee, Head of the Glorious Army of the Architect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Invisibility (Denizens of the House are invisible to normal people except those they choose to show themselves to), Regeneration (Low-High over time, Denizens are capable of regenerating even if only their head remains), Shapeshifting (it is noted that the human forms worn by Denizens are merely the current fashion, and Denizens have shown the ability to stretch their limbs when required), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, Denizens do not need to eat, drink or sleep), Magic (Keys can "shortcut" the normal steps of sorcery, skipping directly to the end result at their master's command. As a result, they should be capable of achieving the effects of any other magic in the series), Instinctive Reaction (all Keys are capable of protecting their wielder independent of their own thoughts), Statistics Amplification (Keys can be used to increase strength, speed and durability), Flight (Keys can grant the wielder wings, the Keys are also capable of flying independently), Summoning (scaling to other Key uses, should be able to summon objects and people to himself, as well as summoning his Key to himself), Weapon Mastery (extremely skilled with a sword and likely various other weapons used by his army), Fire Manipulation (Should be able to achieve similar effects with his Key to other Key users who can summon pillars of fire large enough to cover the horizon and reach the stratosphere), Telekinesis (Keys can telekinetically direct objects and people), Electricity Manipulation (scaling to other Keys, should be able to create lightning and manipulate electricity), Sound Manipulation (scaling to other Key users who have used Keys to silence or amplify their footsteps, increase the sound of their voices and make it sound from everywhere, and similar things), Ice Manipulation (should be capable of the same as Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to freeze Sneezer in thick layers of ice), Light Manipulation (should be capable of the same feat as other Keys which can create and manipulate light), Status Effect Inducement and removal (scaling to other Keys which can freeze people and objects in place or unfreeze them), Power Nullification (scaling to other Keys which can prevent magic from working and break existing magic), Technological Manipulation (Keys can prevent technology from working, force it to work, repair it, etc), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel (Keys give access to the Improbable Stair, a magical staircase that winds throughout all of time and space that can be used to travel to the past, future, and other worlds. Additionally, a low-level Inspector was going to fly "the long way back" from the end of Time, so Wednesday should be capable of the same), likely Sleep Manipulation (scaling to the Fifth Key which was able to make thousands of people fall asleep), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the Third Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text), Petrification (scaling to other Keys which could petrify others), [Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to animate objects), Transformation (Keys can be used to transform the bodies of others, such as give wings, can cause others to shrink or grow taller, or transform them into animals or inanimate objects), Water Manipulation (the Third Key can manipulate water and liquid in many forms, including the liquids inside a person's body), Death Manipulation (Keys will kill anyone who touches them except their master), Teleportation (Keys can teleport themselves to their master in response to their need of it), Healing (at least Low-Mid, scaling to Arthur who instantly healed from an impaled heart upon claiming the First Key. Likely up to Mid-High via accelerating the natural healing of Denizens), Power Bestowal (Keys can be used to bestow various powers on oneself and others, such as the ability to breathe underwater), limited Fate Manipulation (Keys can be used to change an object, person or event's record, which is essentially the physical manifestation of their past, present and future. Changing a record causes equivalent changes to whatever the record is recording, even allowing changes to the person's past. However, the physical record must actually be obtained first before it can be changed), Time Manipulation (Keys can be used to stop, slow, loop, and to a limited degree reverse time), Spatial Manipulation (scaling to other Keys which can manipulate space in several ways such as stretching, dislocating, creating, shrinking and repairing or destroying space. The Third Key can also manipulate the boundaries of the Border Sea, which can impinge on any body of water throughout the multiverse), Creation (Keys allow the user to shape Nothing into matter), Biological Manipulation (scaling to other spells and uses of Keys, which have shown the ability to invert the bodies of others and leave them trapped in sacs of their own crystallized blood), Forcefield Creation (scaling to the Second Key), Void Manipulation (Keys give their wielder the ability to manipulate Nothing, summoning, shaping and banishing it, or even preventing it from affecting things), Reality Warping (Keys should be able to accomplish the same feats as the Grotesque's machine which was able to warp reality to spontaneously increase oil prices on Earth, reduce the value of stocks, force the spontaneous closure of Michaeli's university, etc), likely Illusion Creation (the Third Key should not be incapable of achieving Dr Scamadros's illusion spell or replicating the Sixth Key's feat of creating an illusory bush), likely Clairvoyance (the Third Key should not be incapable of replicating Lord Sunday's use of the Seventh Key to watch over the Incomparable Gardens or Arthur's plan to use the Fourth Key to create a spell that would search out for Part Five of the Will), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Keys are capable of bypassing Denizen's immortality and regeneration to kill them. Additionally, Dr Scamadros noted that none of his healing magic was able to heal a leg that was magically broken by a Key), Matter Manipulation (Keys are capable of controlling the fabric of the House and freely reshaping the world around them in accordance with the user's commands), Existence Erasure (Arthur used the Third Key to erase a submarine), BFR (Keys can be used to banish entities to the Void of Nothing), Body Puppetry (Keys can force others to move as the wielder wants them to), Mind Manipulation (Keys can force others to obey their wielder's commands), Density Manipulation (scaling to uses of other Keys which increased and decreased weight), Empathic Manipulation (uses the Key to hold back her immense hunger), likely Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation, Transformation, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation and Transformation, Smoke Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation or Black Hole Creation or Reality Warping, Paralysis, Power Nullification and Power Modification, Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation and possibly far more (these are the general protections offered by Keys), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Denizens of the House lack records, which are the physical manifestations of one's fate, and are thus fateless. Additionally, it was stated that gaining a Key makes it impossible to alter a Record even using another Key), Poison Manipulation (as a Superior Denizen he is vastly above Piper's children who are only mildly inconvenienced by breathing in toxic atmospheres that would instantly kill a normal human and within the Pit where the air contains particles of Nothing) and Disease Manipulation (Denizens can simply ignore the negative effects of diseases and treat infection by disease similar to recreational drug use) Attack Potency: At least Building level (as a combat oriented Denizen and leader of the Army of the Architect, he should be physically superior to the likes of Grim Tuesday), at least Solar System level, likely far higher (all seven Keys except the Seventh are equal in power) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength Likely Superhuman (should be physically comparable if not superior to Grim Tuesday, likely at least Stellar, possibly far higher with the Fourth Key Striking Strength: Building Class, likely at least Solar System Class, possibly far higher with the Second Key Durability: Building Class, likely at least Solar System level, likely far higher with the Fourth Key Stamina: Extremely high. Denizens do not require food, drink or sleep, and can perform strenuous activities for hours on end without rest. Range: Interstellar with the Fourth Key Standard Equipment: The Fourth Key Intelligence: Likely extremely high in regards to combat and warfare, as he has commanded the Army of the Architect for over 10,000 years. Weaknesses: Easily angered and prone to lashing out in a fury. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychics Category:Element Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4